


New Beginnings

by CradleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Bottoming, Boys' Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Content approved by SCAR, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Death, Deepthroating, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Homosexuality, Horror, Incest, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Characters - Freeform, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penetration, Penis Size, Penises, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SCAR Halloween 2020, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Marsha and her sons, Gabe and Alex, are moving into a new house experiencing some family problems.  Marsha is worried, but now that they have a great new house, surely their problems are over.  Right?
Relationships: OCs - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: SCAR Halloween 2020 Contest, Sin Corps





	New Beginnings

Drool dripped down Gabe’s chin as he watched his little brother, Alex, lift a box to carry into the new house. The boy’s plump little butt stuck out in the air, his tight shorts outlining the smooth curves. Gabe stared lovingly at his brother’s ass, almost dropping his own box as he noticed an erection tenting his jeans. He fixed it before his mom could see it, then he followed Alex into the house, making sure he had a good view of the boy’s glorious young buns as he walked.

Gabe wasn’t afraid to admit that he was in love with his little brother. The 13-year-old had hit puberty only a month prior to moving and realized immediately that he preferred boys over girls. He supposed his late father, David, had something to do with it. His father had sex with Gabe in the shower from the time Gabe was 6 all the way until the man died on Gabe’s tenth birthday. The heart attack came shortly after his mother found them in the bathtub. It was quite a sight. David was on his last squirt inside Gabe’s intestine when mommy opened the door, thinking it was her bathroom. Home life was a complete mess after that incident. 

Gabe supposed his dad’s death was inevitable. After all, he had a heart condition. The man’s love sessions with his son were good stress relief. Gabe never blamed his father. In fact, he grew to like the sex after the first couple of sessions, and his dad was always gentle with him. Gabe got angry whenever his mother talked about his father as though he were a monster. Gabe loved his father, and never wanted him to stop being himself. He thought about his dad as he looked at his 10-year-old brother, comforted by the knowledge of where he got his attraction to boys.

Alex walked into the living room and set the box down. The thing felt like it weighed a ton. Wanting to remember what made the box so heavy, he bent down and picked at the tape. A hard smack hit his outstretched rear. He yelped and stood up, rubbing his butt. He looked around to find Gabe snickering to himself. Glaring at his older brother, Alex said, “That’s not funny. That hurt, Gabe.” A weird sensation came from Alex’s crotch. Confused, alex looked down at his package to see it was thicker than normal, but it calmed down after a couple of seconds and the feeling left as fast as it came. Filing the experience away in his mind for later contemplation, Alex looked back at his brother. Gabe’s playfulness annoyed him at times like this.

“Can you quit laughing at me and just help me carry the stuff inside?” Alex said.

“Ok, ok,” Gabe said. He chuckled a few more times as he let Alex walk out before him so he could continue to stare at his juicy buns. 

Marsha walked inside carrying a box with her jewelry inside, walking carefully as she passed the boys. She caught Gabe staring at his brother’s ass out of the corner of her eye, but she pushed the incident out of her mind fast. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of the fallout from her late husband’s actions. She would have a talk with Gabe later if he showed any more uncomfortable signs, but she just wanted to finish moving for right now. She set the box on the floor in her room and went back outside.

Gabe considered grabbing Alex’s ass again but reconsidered when he saw his mother exit the house. Tabling some naughty ideas in his head for later, he settled for grabbing another box and hauling it inside. As he reached into the backseat of the van for another box, he pulled his hand away as if he had touched a hot iron. He thought he felt a hand touch the back of his as he was grabbing the box. He looked in the backseat, thinking Alex might be playing with him, but no one was there. Alex tapped Gabe’s shoulder from behind. “Uhhh, you ok, bro?” he said.

Gabe swiveled around to see Alex behind him and looked back and forth between the car and his brother a few times. “Uhh, yeah,” Gabe said. “I just spaced out for a second.” Gabe then cautiously grabbed a box and carried it into the house. Alex followed his brother inside with a box in his own hands. The family continued moving boxes into the house for the next hour. When lunchtime hit, they still had five more boxes to go.

“Ok, boys,” Marsha said. “Time for lunch.”

The three of them gathered around the table and ate the ham sandwiches Marsha prepared. Thank God the movers dropped off the furniture on time, she thought. As they ate, Marsha watched her sons chew their food, and thought about how she could talk to Gabe about his behavior. She wondered how many other mothers had to deal with a son that lusted after his brother. It wasn’t exactly a subject she could bring up at a PTA meeting.

As if on queue, Gabe turned his head and threw Alex a licentious look. “You look cute when your stuffing your face, bro” he said, blushing. Alex stopped chewing and looked at his brother, confused. Thinking Gabe was messing around again, Alex chuckled. “Whatever,” he said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Marsha shivered at the interaction. She decided to the talk needed to happen sooner than she expected. When they finished their lunch, Marsha looked at Alex and said, “Hon, can you go and find my checkbook in the car?”

“Ok, Mom,” Alex said. He got up and walked out, leaving Marsha and Gabe to sit in the half-vacant dining room. One look from his mother told Gabe what was coming. 

“Gabe,” Marsh said. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Gabe turned his head away, blushing angrily.

“You know what. I see the way you look at Alex.”

Gabe looked back at his mother, his face flushed. “Mom, what are you talking about! I don’t look at Alex like… any way or whatever you said!”

“Don’t lie to me, Gabe. Please!”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. It was clear that Gabe would not say anything and just wanted the conversation to be over. Marsha, trying to be patient, pushed a little more.

“Son… I just want you to know that I love you no matter what you like or how you are. Who you choose to love… in that way… is your choice and your choice alone. But, I don’t want you to think that what your father did to you-”

“Dad didn’t do anything wrong to me!! Just stop talking about him like that!”

“Gabe, I-”

“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore, Mom!”  
Marsha, on the verge of tears, looked hopelessly at her son. Gabe’s head was turned toward the front door, refusing to move a muscle. He refused to look back at her. Marsha sighed as she saw Alex walk in through the front door with a confused look on his face. “I couldn’t find it mom,” Alex said. 

I know you couldn’t sweetheart. Acting lost, Marsha patted herself and then pulled her checkbook out of her right pocket. “Ohh, I forgot I put that there,” she said, smiling at her younger son. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, Mom.” Alex could tell when he walked in that Gabe and their mother were talking about something serious. He didn’t want to ask, but he was a bit curious. The way his mother responded, he suspected she sent him to find her checkbook as a distraction. Bouncing these thoughts in his head, he said, “I’ll just go get the rest of the boxes.”

“Here, let me help you, bro,” Gabe said. “Some of those boxes are too heavy for you.”

Gabe stood up and follow his younger brother out. Marsha watched them, sure that Gabe snuck another look at Alex’s butt as the boys walked out. She didn’t have any concrete proof, however, so she couldn’t accuse him of anything. She walked to the nearest bathroom; the house had three. Marsha closed the wooden door, sat on the toilet seat, and cried into her hands. She cried for another twenty minutes, letting all the pain of the past weeks spill out.

Alex reached into the car picked up another box. This one wasn’t heavy. He turned around and saw Gabe looking at him. He thought his brother had a weird look in his eyes, like he wanted to eat Alex. A nervous chuckle escaped the younger brother. “You just gonna stand there all day, bro?” he said.

“Nah, I was just waiting for you get your box so I can the next one,” Gabe said. Alex watched Gabe walk around him and reach into the car, then walked into the house. Gabe started acting weird lately. Alex felt Gabe watching him at random points and saying weird stuff to him, calling him cute and stuff. He didn’t know if it had something to do with their Dad dying or what, but it was starting to creep Alex out. 

Soon, the boys were done unloading the car and the family spent the rest of the day unpacking. After an afternoon of placing things and measuring frame spots, Marsha called it a night and sat the boys down for dinner. Too tired to cook, she ordered Chinese and the three ate in silence. Alex tried to start conversation every few minutes, but each attempt died after forced responses. The tension between Gabe and Marsha was too thick. Realizing talk was hopeless, Alex turned to his food and ate until it was all gone.

When the family finished eating, Marsha sent the boys to bed. Gabe resented is mother for having the boys sleep in separate rooms. He knew she suspected how he felt for Alex, but there was no way he would admit it. Anyway, being in separate rooms was not enough to stop Gabe. He thought of his plans for Alex that night as he brushed his teeth, smiling to himself in the mirror.

Gabe lay awake in his bed until midnight. As soon as he saw the numbers change on his phone, he eased out of bed and pulled out the rope and tape from underneath his bed. He measured the length of rope pieces in the low light, hoping it they were enough to get the job done. The moon outside was full and shined some light into the room through the blinds of his large window. As he finished with the rope, he looked up and jumped. 

A fat, naked man stood in the corner of his room. He smiled at Gabe, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. A scream rose in Gabe’s throat as he fumbled to turn on his bedside lamp. As soon as the light flicked on, the man vanished as though he were never there. 

Gabe rooted his feet to the spot where he stood. Cold sweat oozed down his forehead. Blinking, swallowing hard, he tried to push what he just saw out of his mind, writing it off as a trick of the light. However, the image would not leave his mind. He shook his head and told himself it wasn’t real until he believed himself. It’s the middle of the night, he thought to himself, I’m just tired. Doubt nibbled at his subconscious as his fear subsided. Turning his mind to his brother, he grabbed his rope and tape, then walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

Thinking of what he was about to do excited Gabe, taking his mind off what he had just witnessed, or thought he witnessed. He tiptoed to his mother’s room and pressed his ear to the door. Once he heard snoring, he was sure that his mother was asleep. His ear was tuned to the sound of his mother’s snores, having had to listen for them before going on special outings with his father. He then tiptoed to his brother’s room and gently opened the door.

Gabe stood in the doorway and watched his brother’s body rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. He admired how cute Alex looked asleep, running his eyes along the smooth curves of the younger brother’s 10-year-old body. Gabe’s eye caught the point in the blankets that lay over Alex’s ass, and felt blood flow into his penis. Fixing his dick so it stood straight up, Gabe strategized how he would fuck his brother. This would be Alex’s first time, and the younger brother was older than Gabe when he started. There would be more of a struggle, and Gabe was not nearly as strong as his father.

Gabe remembered the night his father first made love to him. The boy struggled against David’s powerful hands, unable to resist the man’s advances. Gabe stopped struggling when his father penetrated him. It was the most pain Gabe had ever felt in his young life. He could do nothing but feel the girth slide in and out of him, drawing blood from the abrasions. The boy was utterly powerless. Over time, Gabe grew to love that feeling. By around the tenth time that his father fucked him, he would beg for daddy’s thick cock.

Looking at Alex now, Gabe wanted to instill those same feelings in his brother. He mentally prepared himself for the struggle ahead, then walked forward. He put the rope and tape on the floor, grateful that the bedroom floors were carpet. A moment of instinct grabbed Gabe and he carefully opened Alex’s bedside drawer. He saw the Vaseline and rejoiced. He did not want to hurt Alex as bad as his father did for his first time. Taking the small bottle out, he set it on the table and went to the bed. He pealed the cover and sheets back to reveal Alex’s sleeping body. Alex’s pants were pulled down, revealing half of his underwear covered butt. The sight almost drove Gabe wild. He wanted to grab those buttcheeks and smack them until they turned bright red, but he had to be patient. He shook his head and went to work.

He picked up the bonds and set them on the side of the bed. He stood still for a second and thought again. He knew he would have to work fast as Alex woke up. Once he was sure that he was ready, he picked up the tape and ripped off a mouth-sized piece as fast as he could. The noise made Alex stir. He turned and his eyes fluttered open.

“Wha- Mmmmpf.”

The tape covered Alex’s mouth before could say anything. His eyes wide open now, he tried lifting his hands to feel the tape, but they were tied behind his back before he could think. Shocked, he tried to kick his legs, but Gabe grabbed them and tied Alex’s ankles together. Alex’s hands and feet were now bound, his mouth taped shut.

“MMMMMPPF! MMMMPF!!” he tried to scream through the tape.

“Shhhhhh,” Gabe cooed, stroking his brother’s hair with one hand as he held Alex’s body down with the other. “Just let it happen, bro. You’ll like this, I promise.”

Alex tried to shake his head but Gabe held it face down on the pillow. He could barely manage to shift his head to the side so he could breathe out of his nose. Realizing his brother must be playing a weird game with him, he relaxed some, hoping he wouldn’t do anything too gross. Then, Gabe pulled Alex’s pants and underwear down. The young boy’s plump rear was exposed to the dim moonlight that showed through the window blinds. Gabe ran his hand along the cheeks, licking his lips.

“Damn, bro,” Gabe whispered. “You have such a great ass!”

Gabe wanted to smack his brother’s ass, but he didn’t want too much noise for fear of waking his mother. He settled for grabbing the plump cheeks with both hands and squeezing them a few times. 

Alex felt weird. He wanted his brother to stop… but he didn’t. The strange sensation he felt in his groin returned from earlier that day when Gabe slapped his butt. It felt like his penis was getting bigger. He didn’t understand why, but he knew that he somehow liked what was happening to him. These feelings confused him. How could he like something that was so gross?

Gabe squeezed until he couldn’t wait any longer. He shoved two fingers into his mouth, providing them with enough slick to penetrate safely. Then, he spread Alex’s cheeks apart to reveal the boy’s twitching anus. He rubbed the smooth, tender wrinkles on the rim before sliding his forefinger inside, inserting up to the second knuckle. Alex whimpered and squirmed at this new penetration, but Gabe sat on his legs and held his torso down with his free hand so the younger boy couldn’t move. Alex felt an odd mixture of pain and pleasure wash over him. His heartbeat rose, and he breathed harder as Gabe slipped his finger in and out of Alex’s butthole.

After a few thrusts, Gabe slipped a second finger inside and shoved the two fingers deeper into his brother’s butt. Alex gasped. The stimulation from Gabe’s fingers made Alex fully erect. Licking his lips, Gabe shoved his fingers in and out harder, the slick making audible squishes as his hand met Alex’s tender flesh. Gabe shivered as he watched his brother squirm against his grasp, his 7-inch cock throbbing beneath his pajama pants. Judging the hole to be open enough, Gabe left his fingers inside and probed. Soon, he found his younger brother’s prostate and poked. He could tell he struck gold by Alex’s muffled squeals.

Realizing Alex needed more simulation before he could penetrate, Gabe took his fingers out and turned the squirming boy over on his back. He looked at Alex’s penis and was shocked to discover it was fully erect. Precum even oozed from the tip. He looked back and forth between Alex’s face and his twitching boy penis. The young teen smiled. Relief washed over him as he realized his brother liked what was happening to him. He was afraid it would take a few sessions to break him in. Now he knew that he could love Alex right. Gabe reached down with his free hand and stroked Alex’s penis slowly, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the moist little tip. As he did so, Gabe lifted Alex’s ass with his other hand and reinserted his two fingers.

“Mmmmmmpfff…. Mmmmpf,” Alex cried. The stimulation he received from both ends was too much. He thought it would drive him crazy. He tried to squirm against his older brother’s advances, but the pleasure was too great to resist. He felt the pressure rise in his loins as Gabe wrapped his fingers around the small shaft and rubbed up and down. Hard, deep breaths chilled Alex’s nose as his older brother pleasured him.

Marsha’s eyes opened suddenly. She couldn’t explain what woke her, but now she lay awake in bed, thinking about the failed talk she had with Gabe. How would she get through to him? The fear that Gabe would try something with Alex intensified as her thoughts spiraled. She wondered how she would deal with Gabe raping his younger brother. What if he decided to rape other boys? What if his actions influenced Alex and made him a rapist? The potential cycle of violence was too much for her to bear. She was sure she would have to seek counseling. God knows once a week wasn’t enough for her when David died. She thought she did the right thing when she called the police the night she caught David with Gabe. But was it?

Thinking about the chain of events made her doubt herself. All the money she had saved for Gabe’s college fund went down the drain in the ensuing custody battle she then had to pay for. David surprised Marsha when he refused to sign the divorce papers, making the legal battle more difficult. Then, out of nowhere, David had a heart attack. Marsha didn’t think she could have called 911 fast enough. She was already talking to an operator the moment David said he felt a pull in his left arm. She realized, however, that there was nothing she could have done. David was dead before the ambulance even arrived at the hospital.

The funeral costs put Marsha into more debt. That financial hole took a long time to dig out of. She and the kids were eating cup noodles for days while she searched for a decent place to live. Staying in that neighborhood was out of the question. None of the neighbors would look at the family the same way after what happened. Even support groups were no use for Marsha. The debt from the funeral destroyed her credit, forcing the family of three to live in her car for months while she salvaged her financial status. Eventually, she found a friend to help her get a good job and move into an apartment. During the two years that followed, she was able to fix her credit and find a good house. This house.

The house had been on the market for years. No one move in. Most people who got deals backed out after walking into the house for the first time. Marsha couldn’t understand why. She fell in love with house as soon as she set foot in it for the first showing. A month before closing, she researched the house’s history didn’t find much. There was one website, however, that claimed the house was haunted. The fact that there was an entire website devoted to the idea seemed interesting to Marsha, but one look at the site robbed it of all credibility. The screen looked like a 14-year-old’s joke project. The stories she read about how a man shot himself in the bathroom and convinced others who lived there to do the same were so crazy she figured they were written by some fiction writer practicing his craft, and she dismissed the website entirely. 

The deal on the house was incredible. Marsh closed at almost 30% below the market price, saving a huge chunk of her budget. For that reason, closing costs were almost nonexistent considering she could use whatever was left over in her budget to pay them, and she still had a lot leftover. Now that her life with the two boys was back on track, she couldn’t understand why she felt such an overpowering sense of dread upon moving in. Gabe’s advances toward his brother was obviously a problem she would have to deal with, but there was something else…

“Hello, Marsha.”

Marsha shot her body into a sitting position on her bed. Her head swiveled around. “Who’s there?!” The resulting pause hung in the air like a noose. Marsha’s heartbeat rose as she tried to figure out how someone could have broken in without raising the alarm. She supposed someone could have figured out the lock, but she set the alarm herself. There was no way someone could have figured out the code. Even if they did, a beep still would have sounded if the door opened. She was a light sleeper so-

“You know why I’m here Marsha?”

She screamed. She jumped out of bed and flicked on her bedside lamp. No one else was in the room. Anguished breathes fought to escape her controlled gasps as she recognized the voice. “…David?” No. That was impossible. David was dead. The vision of his coffin lowering into the ground flashed across her mind. He couldn’t be here now. He was dead. The fact was inescapable.

“I know what you’re thinking, Marsha. And you’re right. I am dead.”

Terror seized Marsha. She felt the blood drain from her face as she covered her mouth, willing herself not to release the scream in her throat. Her mind tried to rationalize the experience. Some punk kid playing a joke. Nothing she could think of made any sense. Her thoughts warred with each other. Then…

“Let me help you figure out what’s happening, Marsha. How about some payback?”

A pair of hands appeared in mid-air right in front of Marsha, then disappeared as quickly as they came. Her windpipe closed before she could scream. She tried to clutch her throat, but invisible hands were in the way. Pressure bottle-necked in her head, which threatened to pop. Her neck shrank against the chokehold, her trachea squeezed to block any breath that tried to escape. Her head shook as she tried to fight whoever was choking her. The effort was in vain. The world around her darkened as the grip on her throat tightened. As the light faded from her eyes, David’s grinning face appeared. Fear possessed her, and her mind shattered as her consciousness faded.

“Alright,” Gabe said. “Let’s see what you taste like.” Keeping his fingers locked inside Alex’s tight rectum, Gabe bent down and licked Alex’s penis, flicking the tip with his tongue. Alex gasped at the sudden wetness. Gabe then let his tongue lay on the tip, circling the tongue around the rim of the foreskin three times before bending his head down further and wrapping his lips around his younger brother’s shaft. His head bobbed up and down the small shaft as Gabe sucked the boy juices from Alex’s underdeveloped rod. “Mmmmmm….” Gabe hummed.

Alex moaned, his pupils fluttering into his eyelids. Gabe poked his fingers into Alex’s rectal wall a few times as he sucked, not allowing Alex to rest for too long. Alex, nonetheless, basked in the pleasure his older brother gave him. His body was on fire with passion. Gabe sucked a few more times before releasing Alex’s boyhood with a wet pop. His young penis sprang back toward Alex’s belly after it was released, bouncing back to a stiff 45-degree angle. Gabe seized it with his free hand and pumped it a couple of times. Alex moaned again.

“Ok, bro,” Gabe said. “I think you’re ready now.” Gabe stood up and left the squirming younger brother on the bed. Gabe fully undressed, revealing his throbbing hard penis. The cock stood proudly at 6 inches, ready to pop Alex’s cherry. Alex looked at Gabe and breathed hard at the sight of his naked older brother. He had seen Gabe naked before, but never like this. Seeing Gabe’s twitching member hang in the air frightened Alex. He was a smart boy. He didn’t have to think too hard to realize that Gabe’s rod was going up his butt. Alex didn’t think he wanted that to happen, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He closed his eyes and hoped it wouldn’t hurt.

Gabe walked over to the bedside table and squirted drops of lube on his hand. After slicking his throbbing rod, he squirted more lube on his hand and turned Alex over. He rubbed his hand in between Alex’s cheeks and pumped his two forefingers into the anus. Once it was slick enough, Gabe plopped his penis into Alex’s ass crack and rubbed it in between the cheeks a few times. 

“Mmmmhh...” Alex whimpered. 

“Don’t be scared, lil’ bro,” Gabe said. “It’ll only hurt for a little bit. You’ll get used to it quick, I promise.” Gabe brushed Alex’s hair back with his free hand, then bent down and kissed the younger brother’s cheek. “I love you, bro. I’ll be gentle. I promise.” Alex breathed easier at the feeling of his brother’s love and closed his eyes again, bracing for the penetration.

Gabe stood up on his knees and pulled Alex’s waist up so that the boy’s ass stuck out, resting on his knees. Gabe parted Alex’s butt cheeks so his twitching anus was exposed and circled the rim with the tip of his penis. After a few rims, he probed the hole and then gently forced it open, poking his tip inside with a slight pop that squelched against the lube. Alex’s popped open, and he squealed softly at the insertion. 

“Ok,” Gabe breathed. He inched his cock in deeper, going past the tip. He could feel Alex’s rectal wall resisting his insertion as he pushed. “Fuck! You’re so tight, bro!” Gabe eased inside farther until his dick was halfway inside. Instinct took over and he began thrusting his waist softly, moving his rod in and out of Alex’s ass. Every thrust inched Gabe’s dick deeper into Alex’s rectal cavity. 

Alex moaned louder as he felt his rectum yield to Gabe’s penetration. Pain stung his anus and shot through his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes. He wanted Gabe to stop and pull out, but all he could do was moan louder. There was nothing he could do but accept the pain and wait for it to stop. The pain increased as Gabe’s cock plunged deeper inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears that formed in his eyes fall down his cheeks, moistening the pillow against which his head rubbed while Gabe pumped his butt, moving his whole body.

Every thrust of Gabe’s waist excited the 13-year-old. He wanted Alex to stay quiet so as not to wake their mother, but the young boy’s pained squeals turned him on even more. He thought Alex sounded so cute when he squealed like that. The moans made Gabe thrust faster. Soon, he heard the skin of his waist make wet claps against Alex’s tender butt cheeks. The sounds, combined with the feel of Alex’s rectal wall massaging his cock, made Gabe hornier, made him thrust faster. The sounds of his hot breathing mixed with that of his intense fucking and filled the room.

Alex didn’t know how much more he could take. The pain from the penetration felt unbearable, combined with Gabe’s vigorous thrusts. Tears streamed down Alex’s face, soaking his pillow, his loose, sandy hair flicking over his face. Soon, however the pain in his anus faded to dull roar, quickly replaced with intense pleasure. He inched his eyes open and breathed hard through his nose as he felt Gabe’s cock slide in and out of him, massaging his rectum. Suddenly, he felt the tip of the penis hit somewhere that felt amazing inside his belly, making him scream into the tape on his mouth.

Alex’s scream made Gabe realized that he hit his young brother’s prostate, motivating him to pump his cock deeper. He slowed his thrusts down some and plunged his dick inside harder, making sure to keep hitting Alex’s prostate. He hoped this motion would allow the two boys to cum at the same time. He realized he was plateauing and continued thrusting, varying his speed at intervals.

Alex felt heat wrap his entire body. The passion his brother pumped into his butthole drove him wild. He moaned as hard as he could through his tape-covered mouth as his older brother filled him with his love. Pressure built up within his young penis and felt it throb. He was close to climax.

Gabe panted harder as he reached his limit. Feeling himself peak, he covered his mouth with a free hand as he came and grunted loud. He slammed into his younger brother’s ass and held that pose as he felt semen blast from his cock into Alex’s belly. Cum ejected from his tip in long spirts. Halfway through his ejaculation, he pumped into Alex a few more times until he felt the last of the semen leave his shaft.

Warmth filled Alex’s insides. That warmth pushed him over the edge. He squealed loud into the tape on his mouth as he experienced his first orgasm. Thin ropes of semen burst forth from his twitching young cock and pooled onto the bedsheets. His body shivered as the last of his cum fell onto the bed.

Gabe controlled his breath as he decelerated. Feeling his dick slacken, he pulled out of Alex’s anus slowly. He watched the cum-soaked member flop out of his young brother’s hole. The hole clamped shut as the penis exited, a droplet of semen oozing from the entrance. Gabe grabbed his brother’s waist and laid the boy back down on the bed face down. He stood up from the bed and untied Alex’s hands and ankles. Tossing the rope on the ground, he then lay next his brother and pulled the tape off so his mouth wouldn’t hurt. Throwing the tape to the side, Gabe caressed Alex’s tear-soaked cheek in his hand.

Tears fell from Alex anew as he felt fresh pain ignite in his butt from the aftershock of having his cherry popped. The sex left him speechless. He could say nothing to Gabe. He had no words for what he had just experienced. He looked into his brother’s eyes, lighted by the moon peeking into the room from the blind-covered window. The love he saw in Gabe’s eyes made Alex cry harder. He couldn’t understand why someone who loved him so much would do what Gabe had just done. Alex tried to speak, but only strangled cries came out.

“It’s ok, Alex,” Gabe said, stroking his brother’s cheek. “I know it hurts. My first time hurt, too. But, you’ll get used to it, ok?” Gabe leaned forward and kissed his brother’s lips. He held the tender kiss for a few seconds before parting lips and getting out of the bed. He then pulled Alex’s pants back up, giving the younger brother’s butt a few loving rubs before slipping the pajama pants all the way back on. The older brother walked to Alex’s side and gave his younger brother another kiss on the cheek, and then walked out of the room, shutting the door as softly.

Alex continued to cry for the next hour after his brother exited the room. He felt his brother’s cum ooze out of his anus and moisten his underwear. He still could not process what his brother did to him. Crying was the only way he could respond. It was as if he had reverted to a baby-like state, unable express himself in any other way. What was even more confusing to him was how much he liked what Gabe did. He had heard of sex before, even gay sex. He had even heard of family members having sex, but other kids at school talked about that like it was the worst thing possible. As though anyone who did it should be ostracized, even go to jail. He never imagined it would happen to him, especially not with his own brother. The experience shocked him to the core.

As the hour passed, Alex felt his tears subside. He hiccupped as the last of his cries faded. Hoping he could go back to sleep, he buried his head into his tear-soaked pillow and closed his eyes. The pain in his anus faded to a dull sting. After a few minutes, he felt sleep pull him.

A hand fell on his head, forcing his eyes back open. He shot his head up turned around. The room was empty. Alex breathed heavily. “Gabe?” he said. He looked around trying to find someone, anyone. 

Hands grabbed him from behind, and he screamed. The hands lifted him into the air from under his armpits. He swung and thrashed his arms to release the grip, but it was no use. Before he could think, amorphous hands ripped off his pajama pants and underwear, making him shriek with terror. Another pair of hands ripped his shirt off so he was completely naked.

“NO, GABE PLEASE! NOT AGAIN, NO- Glughhh!”

Something warm and soft plunged into his open mouth, silencing him. Alex recognized the smell of musk and sweat. It was a penis, and it was much larger than his brothers. He tried to scream but the cock plunged deeper into his mouth, penetrating his throat so he could only make strangled gargle noises. As the formless man face-fucked Alex, the boy was turned to an L-shape in mid-air so his anus was exposed. Without warning, another amorphous cock, larger than the one in his mouth, pierced his tight anus, forcing his rectal wall open. Pain exploded in Alex’s butt, eliciting another strangled cry from the boy. The rear cock, slicked by the remains of Gabe’s cum that lay in Alex’s insides, thrusted in and out of the boy’s ass rapidly.

The two amorphous men fucked the helpless ten-year-old from both ends in mid-air. They bounced the boy back and forth between them. Alex could do nothing but yield to the excruciating stimulation, his tear-stained face scrunched in mixed pain and pleasure. His mind was a whirlwind of sensation. The warmth of the two men’s members cooled as they ejaculated inside him from both ends. The shotgun blasts of semen exploded into both of his orifices, making Alex cum again. As the stimulation subsided, Alex dropped to the floor. Alex lay on the floor for a minute, tears still streaming down his face. As he tried to get up, two hands grabbed his head and snapped it back 180 degrees, breaking his neck. Darkness claimed him, and he knew no more.

As Gabe walked back to his room, he saw his mother’s door was open, the light on. Frightened, he palmed the doorknob and opened the door to his room as fast as he could. Then, he paused. Looking back at his mother’s room, he realized it was odd that he heard no noise coming from inside. Thinking he could simply say that he was going to the bathroom, Gabe walked down the hall and inched the door open more.

He saw Marsha’s body on the floor, her eyes blank and lifeless. One look at her told Gabe she was dead. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of his mother’s corpse, the shock overwhelming him. He staggered back a few steps and gripped his head in his hands, breathing hard. Another scream that sounded like Alex reached his ears, and he twitched his head in the direction of Alex’s room. He sprinted back down the hall to his brother’s room, opened the door, and screamed again.

Alex’s body lay on the floor, his head twisted back 180 degrees as though he were a broken baby doll. Gabe’s mind reached a breaking point. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” he whispered to himself as he pressed his back against the wall and slid down, his hands grasping his temples. 

“Hello, son.”

He shrieked again as his dead father’s voice sounded in the room. He swiveled his head in different directions before seeing his naked father’s body standing in front of him. The sight left him speechless.

“Don’t worry, son. We’ll be together again in a moment. I’m glad you broke in Alex for us. We’re all gonna have a really good time in this house now. Forever.”

Gabe opened his mouth to scream again, but a sudden pain in his gut sapped voice of all power. He looked down and saw a fist-sized hole in his stomach, blood staining his gaping shirt. He looked back up to see a fist shoot straight toward his forehead, then he knew no more.

Five Years Later

Connie pulled into the driveway and looked at the house. Our new home, she thought, Finally. She looked over at her 9-year-old son, John, and smiled at him. She was happy to finally settle on the house and start moving in. Her friends tried to tell her to get a different house, telling her ludicrous ghost stories, but they just didn’t understand. She simply couldn’t afford any other house. This one carried the best deal she could find and she needed a house fast. The apartment in which her ex-husband left her and John seemed to fall apart right after divorce went through and she won the custody battle. It was as though he cursed them for taking John away from him.

Sighing, Connie and her son got out of the car and walked to the front door. The boxes could wait. She needed to take in the new home. Fumbling with the key for a moment, she opened the door and stepped inside, John trailing behind her. She fell in love with the place all over again. Everything was fresh and clean, like a new car. “Isn’t it great, John?” she asked, beaming.

The boy walked into the entryway and poked at the walls, seeing minor cracks from age. He didn’t like change, but knew he liked his mother more than his abusive father. Looking around at the spacious new home, he began to feel a ray of hope fill him. Light shined into the living room, the largest living room he had ever seen. He returned his mother’s smile with his own and said, “Yeah, it’s great, mom.”

Delighted, Connie turned and walked around the house, exploring her new kitchen. John watched her, his thumbs in his pants pockets, happiness filling the young boy. He felt so happy he thought he could hear other kids laughing in the distance. After a few seconds, the laughter became loud enough to almost make him think it was real. 

Smack!

John turned around quickly. He could have sworn that someone had just slapped his butt, but when he turned and looked, no one was there. “Honey, what was that?” Connie asked, concerned. John turned back around and chuckled nervously. “Oh, nothing, Mom… I just, uh, slapped my thigh is all.” Connie smiled at him and went back to exploring. John looked back around at his new home, a shade of dread falling over him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
